


No Such Thing As Magic

by labyrinths_scribe



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bold!Ella, F/M, No Magic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinths_scribe/pseuds/labyrinths_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella discovers the hard way that there is no such thing as magic, or fairy godmothers, and if she wants her life to change then she must be the one to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Damsel, No More

**Author's Note:**

> There probably won't be regular updates. I'm working on another story of mine that I would like to have priority over this one. That being said, I've written quite a bit for this fic already, and have the rest of it planned out,
> 
> I don't own Cinderella, or any characters represented in the 2015 movie adaptation that I am simply borrowing.

Ella’s ride back to her home was far more tranquil than the ride into the forest. The hours she had spent away had given her time to reflect and calm herself. The time away, and her encounter with Kit, had improved her mood considerably. It was the first time since her father’s death that she had been treated like a person, a real person. He did not look down on her. He did not invalidate her opinions. Quite the opposite, in fact. He treated her like the lady her mother had been. After their encounter, she had remained out of doors to exercise sweet Lady Grey; since only she remained to keep the house in repair, she’d not had time to give the horse the attention the mare deserved.

By the time she arrived back home, the sun had begun to set. Lady Tremaine did not like to be kept waiting, and her stepsisters were hardly well practised in the art of patience. Ella rubbed the horse down and fed her, though not able to spend as much time with her as she liked, and hurried into the kitchen to prepare supper. While she doubted the ladies would have missed her, that did not mean that they did not notice her absence. Still, so long as supper was on the table in due time, she might escape their censure. She stuffed the chicken breast with the wild mushrooms she had picked the day before, and the little rice they had left from her most recent trip to the market. She knew it would take some time to bake, but she was not unaccustomed to buying time. A loaf of bread she had baked earlier, though she had meant it to be her supper, would serve as a course by itself, and a salad course would follow if they ate the bread too quickly.

She exited the kitchen and entered the dining room, ears instantly assaulted by her stepsister’s poor singing. In tune she wasn’t, but Ella admired her tenacity; no matter how many times Madame Tremaine told her to shut up, Drisella continued trying to improve. Ella set the table and lit the candlesticks, absent mindedly noticing that they needed to be polished again. She set the bread basket in the center of the table, and began to walk away.

“Where were you?” Lady Tremaine’s bitter sweet voice cut into Ella’s heart, and she felt the sickly feeling settle all the way down to her stomach.

“I took some time to exercise Lady Grey, Madame,” Ella explained, turning to face her stepmother, and omitted her chance encounter in the forest with Kit. While she doubted she would get in trouble for it, Stepmother did not like her speaking to people above her station.

“Why? I can’t seem to recall ordering you to do so, and now, as a result, our dinner is delayed.” Madame Tremaine countered coldly, seeing through Ella’s ruse, even as Anastasia and Drisella wasted no time in cutting in to the loaf.

“I apologize, Madame, I was only attempting to keep her healthy. With no one to ride her regularly, I was afraid she would get sick.”

Lady Tremaine’s cold eyes bore into her clinically, as if she were an animal in a zoo. “Well, don’t tarry, my dear. We don’t want the rest of supper to be ruined,”

And Ella nodded, relieved, and returned to the kitchen. As far as confrontations went, that one was underwhelming. While she’d have preferred not to have it at all, it could have been much worse. She estimated that the chicken would need only a few more minutes to finish cooking; Drisella had served as an admirable distraction of the time. Ella served the meal without further remark, though Anastasia made a point of thanking her, which she found unusual. Neither of her stepsisters were particularly kind, and their manners were reserved for people of similar station. Ella merely smiled and left, knowing that she was being observed quite keenly by her stepmother.

She set to her work in polishing the rest of the silver as the other ladies ate. Ella knew better by now to put everything she had made out on the table. Given the opportunity to do so, Drisella and Anastasia would eat everything put in front of them. She waited patiently until she heard the ladies leave the room before she retrieved the dishes, and snuffed out the candles. Thankfully, there was little else to do for the evening, and she was afforded the opportunity to dream. It was spring now, and warm enough to sleep in her bed in the attic, though she would need her mother’s old quilt. She kept a few morsels of bread and rice in a folded napkin for her friends. The poor little dears were too afraid to come downstairs now, with Lucifer prowling about.

Ella ascended the stairs slowly, not wanting the creaking floorboards to waken her stepmother; it had only happened once, and she would never make that mistake again. She was saddened to note that two more portraits had gone missing from the wall, knowing why they were gone. With no husband to support her, the Lady Tremaine had no income, and she was a woman used to her luxuries. At her stepmother’s request, Ella had removed her parents portraits from the walls, and replaced them with more modern paintings. While she had been ordered to put them in storage, Ella couldn’t bring herself to do so. Instead, she brought them to her room. True, it wasn’t exactly what her stepmother had ordered, but they were out of sight; that was really all that mattered to Lady Tremaine.

Her tower was quiet, as it always was, but considerably warmer than it had been even a week ago. Ella did not realize how truly exhausted she was until she began her climb, but was overall quite grateful. Up here, in her little attic, she had peace, she had her parents, and she had her friends. Though it was not associated with the feeling of happiness, as her father’s study had been, it was her sanctuary. She entered her room and shut the door quietly, leaning against the solid frame with a sigh. A few quiet squeaks alerted her to the presence of her friends, who had emerged from their little hiding spot underneath her bed.

“Hello, my friends,” She whispered, smiling, and knelt to give them the morsels she had spared for them. “I’m sorry it isn’t much, but tomorrow is market day and I will have more for you,” The mice squeaked their gratitude and began to eat, Gus immediately taking the larger portion.

She stood and stepped around them, and changed into her nightgown. Once, it had been a day dress. Not her finest, by any means, but a lovely yellow dress just the same. Most of her dresses had become too worn to continue wearing, despite her best efforts to mend them. Now, she was down to two: her yellow nightdress, and her blue day dress. The last gift her father had brought her from France. Ella lay down on her bed and sighed, feeling herself sink into the mattress. Even being old, and a little lumpy, she found it to be utterly comfortable. As she began to drift off into sleep, the long day catching up with her, her last thoughts were of Kit, the apprentice, and his kindness. He hadn’t needed to stop the hunt, simply because she asked him not to, and yet he had.

Despite what her stepmother believed, Ella had received confirmation of her truest belief: kindness was, in fact, free.

 

* * *

 

 

Kit was grateful to have arrived home before the sun went down; spring had come, but a chill still clung to the air. He had ended the hunt prematurely, after his encounter with the bewitching girl in the forest. Well, he would have used the word ‘enchanting’, but after he called off the hunt, his men were sullen and believed he had fallen prey to a witch. Not a witch, he thought, for no witch could be as sweet and kind and lovely. A fairy, perhaps, though she did not strike him as mischievous. Every time his gaze wandered, his mind brought her image forward, her pretty golden curls and sweet smile.

“My Lord?” Captain Renfield’s low voice, brought Kit out of his stupor. Kit realized that he had been standing out on the terrace long enough for the sun to go down, and the chill to pervade the air. Perhaps she had been a witch after all, to make him lose track of time so well.

“Sorry, Captain, just distracted.” Kit apologized and turned back to head inside.

“Yes, your highness, but your father, and the painter, are waiting for you.” Renfield reminded him, not quite chiding him.

“Yes, of course. It’s getting rather tiresome, though, sitting for that ridiculous portrait. Princess Chelina of Zaragosa is arriving in two weeks’ time, and from the way the Grand Duke speaks of it, all that is left is to set the date.” Kit grumbled, a hint of bitterness creeping into his tone, surprising himself and the Captain. For all that he had not wanted to marry yet, he had not protested when it had been suggested; he would do what was necessary for his country.

Now, however, he resented the idea. Renfield didn’t comment on it - it was not his place - but he didn’t need to speak aloud for his sympathy to be felt. Kit’s stride was long as he strove to make up for the time lost daydreaming. His entrance in the room was accompanied by much fluttering as his manservant attempted to straighten his jacket.

“You’re late, my son,” The king commented calmly, and though it was a statement, Kit knew that his father was demanding an explanation.

“I lost track of time,” Kit explained with a shrug. “You have my sincere apologies,” He said, turning to the painter.

The artist grumbled under his breath: “Your apologies do not make up for the lack of light,” But his complaint went unheard, and Kit obligingly took up his position atop the saddle.

“So, what has distracted you so thoroughly, my boy?” The king asked, taking a seat on a nearby chaise.

Captain Renfield looked at Kit knowingly, but held his tongue; Kit could see the smirk even from his position on the post.

“When we went on our hunt today, I met a maiden, a good, honest country girl. We only spent a few minutes speaking - she didn’t recognize me at all - and she reminded me that our people have suffered this past winter. The wars have been hard on everyone,”

The king observed him with quiet curiosity. “And?” He asked, making brief eye-contact with the Duke. Neither man was unused to Kit’s antics. Even as a child, Kit had a problem with ‘boundaries’. During events when he was supposed to be playing with and befriending the children of nobles, he was running around the kitchens with the cook’s son instead.

“Well, since this extravagant party is little more than an excuse to announce my engagement to the Princess Chelina -”

“Your highness,” The duke interrupted with an indulgent smile. “The ball is meant for you to be introduced to many princesses, and for you to choose your bride from among them,”

“Come now, Duke,” Kit interrupted, turning in the saddle to face him, and ignored the artist’s annoyed huff. “I am not a child anymore. Let us not pretend that I actually have a choice. Out of all the Princesses invited, Chelina is the only one invited to stay a full month before the ball. Now, setting the obvious aside, I would like to extend the invitation for the ball to everyone. Not just the nobility, but all of our people,”

The King was silent for a moment, taking Kit’s suggestion into consideration, before turning to Captain Renfield. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a fine idea, your Majesty. I can’t speak for all the people, of course, but I could use a bit of jolly,” He laughed, smiling, and the King nodded.

“Alright, Kit,” The King relented, ignoring the Duke’s unhappy glance. “This is your ball, after all,”

The artist set his brush down with an annoyed huff. “I cannot work in this light. I’m sorry, your majesty, but the portrait will have to be completed tomorrow.”

Kit swung himself down from the post, grinning with relief, and stood next to his father with a boyish grin. “You won’t regret it, father. You’ll see,” He said confidently, turning to Renfield. “Come, Captain, we’d better inform the people,” And bounded out of the room with Renfield following quickly behind.

The Duke and King observed their exit, the bounce in Kit’s step, and shared a sigh. “Your majesty, is this wise? Security was going to be difficult before, but now…”

The King waved a hand in dismissal. “You know how Kit is, Edward, he would have dug his heels in until we agreed.”

“And you honestly think this has nothing to do with that girl, the one he met in the forest?” The Duke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m sure it has everything to do with her. But Kit knows his responsibilities, and he knows - as he pointed out - the purpose of this ball. It’ll be fine,”

The Duke bowed, knowing a dismissal when he heard one, and left. Kit knew his responsibilities, yes, but that had never prevented him from ignoring them.

 

* * *

 

 

Ella loved her trips to the market. Apart from the fact that they gave her an opportunity to enjoy the beautiful weather, she got to see her friends.

“I just don’t understand why you let them treat you so, Miss, or why you stay?” Elsie said disapprovingly, shaking her head. She had known Ella since they were wee girls; Elsie’s mother had been their housekeeper, before Tremaine dismissed her.

“I made a promise, Elsie, to my parents. They loved our house, the place we were so happy in. Now that they are gone, I cherish it for them. It’s my home.”

Elsie sighed and shook her head. She sometimes wished that Ella were not so kind. Unfortunately, for all her kindness, Ella had no defense against the world’s cruelty. She let the subject drop when she took a good, long look at Ella, though. Despite Ella’s smile and cheerful demeanor, the bags under her eyes were bigger than ever, and there was a weariness there that had not been there before.

“So, come now, tell me: why have they sent you into town now? You were here not four days ago!”

“Ah, well, you’ve heard the Prince’s proclamation? Probably even before it was made?” Ella teased, knowing that Elsie was being courted by a lovely man who worked in the palace kitchens.

Elsie blushed a little, and swatted Ella gently. “Yes, I did,” She admitted after a moment.

“Well, Madame insisted that I go to the seamstress at once and order three fine gowns before she was drowning in work,”

“Three?” Elsie questioned with a raised brow. Madame Tremaine was thoughtless and cruel, and the very idea that she might have considered Ella after all these years gave Elsie pause.

“Yes,” Ella hesitated to reply, knowing her friend’s response. “One for Drizella, one for Anastasia, and… one for herself,”

“Oh,” Elsie said, and commented no further. She could not refrain the expression her face took, the mixture of outrage and pity and genuine sadness. She remembered Ella’s parents, her sweet mother and doting father. And to think that such a wonderful person should suffer at the hands of someone so vicious!

“But, I have an idea!” Ella grinned, pausing their stroll abruptly. “I haven’t talked to Madame about it yet, of course, but I found one of mother’s old dresses - the pink one? I’m thinking that with a little lace and ribbon, and a little bit of thread, I could make it good as new. There would be no expense to Madame, and I can still go!”

Elsie smiled for Ella’s benefit, and told her it was a wonderful idea - which it was, of course. It was economical, and certainly wouldn’t interfere with the Lady’s plans to marry off her daughters. Except that it would interfere, and Ella was simply too kind to see it. Whether dressed in her two sizes too small blue day dress, or a gown that was nigh two decades out of style, Ella would outshine both Anastasia and Drizella. Madame Tremaine was unreasonable, and selfish, and Elsie’s heart broke knowing what was going to happen.

Instead, she said: “So, all of this effort to see that apprentice you met in the forest?”

And Ella blushed prettily, ducking her head, and resumed the stroll without further comment. Still, with so little time left to prepare for the ball, Ella knew she would have to approach Madame soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Madame, I was wondering if I could have a word?” Ella asked, summoning her courage, after dinner had finished and her stepsisters had retired to their room. Her mother’s dress was in her arms, still not mended as Ella had yet to find the time.

“What is it?” Madame Tremaine asked from her seat at Ella’s father’s desk, not looking up at her.

Ella could see that the slips on the desk were past due bills and fees. “I wanted to discuss… the ball. I placed your order with the seamstress today, for yours and Drizella’s and Anastasia’s gowns, and I had an idea. I have this dress - it belonged to my mother - and with a little mending, I’m sure it would be suitable enough to wear… and it would cost you nothing, of course,”

Madame Tremaine eventually looked up, and eyed the gown in Ella’s arms with distaste. “Let me see it,” She ordered and stood, maneuvering around the desk.

Ella reluctantly but obediently passed the woman the dress, who inspected it with a keen eye, and held it up to appraise it further.

“And… I have no interest in the prince, of course, I just… I want to see a friend,” Ella felt guilty for omitting the fact that her friend was a man, but the feeling passed quickly; it was hardly as if anything untoward had happened.

“Oh my dear, sweet child,” the Lady began with a sigh. “I’m going to do you a favor,” She smiled, and Ella’s hopes began to rise. “You are not going to that ball.” Ella’s heart sunk, and she felt the cold chill of despair creep into her soul. “You are a servant, and if Anastasia and Drizella are to find matches at this ball, they cannot be associated with you. You have much too much work to do to waste time at such an affair. What’s more, this dress,” Tremaine gestured, pulling a loose thread until it snapped and the whole sleeve detached. “Is rotted, and out of date,” And without further consideration, tossed the gown into the fire.

Ella gasped and rushed forward to pull it from the flames, but it was too late. The dress, while kept in good form, was quite old, and it burned easily. “Why?” She cried, her lungs feeling as though all the air had been burned with the dress. “Why would you…?”

“Because, this is for your own good, Cinderella. Five years, and you’ve still not learned your place. I can see now that I have been too delicate, too kind-”

“Kind?” Ella questioned, anger rising to the forefront of her heart for the first time. “Delicate? What have you done in the past five years that has been kind or delicate? My father worked himself to sickness trying to pay for your luxuries! You have made me a servant in my own home, and when all I wanted was a family - you took advantage of my kindness,” And her voice was perfectly clear, despite the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her and the tears that simply would not stop. “And now, when I have so few things left of my mother, you destroy one of them without care!”

“Welcome to the real world, Ella,” Lady Tremaine snapped with cold satisfaction; Ella had finally broken. “There is no such thing as magic, or fairy godmothers, or true love. This is life, and you had better get used to it,”

And Ella fled, unable to stand and listen as she had for five years, not while her mother’s dress burned, and portraits were missing from the wall. She fled all the way to her tower, crying, past her stepsisters who poked their heads out of their room to see what the fuss was about.

“Ella?” Anastasia asked, a frown marring her features. For all the abuse Ella had withstood, she had never once cried because of it.

Ella reached her sanctuary and slammed the door, and crumbled to the wood floor in a sad, crying heap. Oh, but the world was cruel indeed. Her parents were dead, and her hopes were shattered, and what did she have to show for it? Nothing. Several hours passed and Ella could do nothing but sit and cry all the tears she had not shed in five years. Eventually, later, though before the sun rose, she emerged from her stupor. Oh, how naive she had been! But no longer. There may not have been fairy godmothers, or magic, but she was still there.

She continued to exist despite her hardships, and now that her eyes were open, she could do what she, perhaps, ought have done long ago. Have courage, and be kind. But there were many different kinds of courage, she was coming to realize, and staying in this place would be nothing but cowardice. Once, it was her home. Then, it was her prison. Now, it would be neither.

She packed her few belongs in a burlap sack that she had retrieved from the kitchen, and some twine to keep it all bound tight. Carefully, she took a cheese knife and cut her parent’s portraits from their frames. The frames would be too big and cumbersome to carry, but the portraits could be rolled and fit into the sack. Her little mouse friends could tell that something was amiss, and they climbed into her sack to go with her. She crept down the stairs quietly, though she felt secure in the knowledge that both of her stepsisters were heavy sleepers, and exited through the back door.

Their stable, which had once been home to her own pony and mother’s horse, was empty save Lady Grey. The mare nickered when she came close, nuzzling close to her neck. Ella giggled, and felt warmed for the first time in hours. “Come, Lady, we shall away,” She whispered conspiratorially, and unlocked the stall. The horse obliging exited and followed Ella out of the stable.


	2. II. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's an update. I'm working a festivals over the summer, and between the working and the driving, I'm just not having much luck getting time to write. But here it is. Thank you so much to everyone that's commented, or still following this story. I appreciate your kindness more than you know.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos/grammatical errors. This fic is unbetaed, and most of my editing and writing is done late at night when I have time.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

Ella’s ride to Elsie’s home was short, though it felt much longer; at any moment, she expected to be pursued by Madame Tremaine. While everything that she had taken rightfully belonged to her, it would not stop Lady Tremaine from accusing her of theft. But, she was almost there, and Madame Tremaine and her daughters would not rise for a few more hours. She slowed Lady Grey to a walk as they entered town. Most of the town was awake and setting out their wares for the day. Some gave her curious looks, because it was still quite early to be in town, but most shop owners knew her well and didn’t give her a second glance.

Elsie and her mother had gone to live with Elsie’s uncle, who owned the Silver Stag tavern, after Madame Tremaine dismissed them. Ella knew that it was not Elsie’s choice, but at least she’d had somewhere to go. Thankfully, Elsie was already awake and attending her chores, which this morning included clearing the stray cups and plates from the bench outside.

“Elsie!” Ella cried, urging Lady Grey forward until they were directly in front of the tavern door, as Elsie scrambled to get out of the way.

“Ella, what on Earth are you doing?” Elsie asked, gaping as Ella dismounted.

“I left, Elsie. I just… I couldn’t stay there anymore and I left. Oh, Elsie! Mother’s dress - she destroyed it!” And Ella began to speak very quickly, some parts of the story muttered low and other exclaimed with passion. Despite the excited, rambling speech, Elsie was able to piece together what had happened. She regretted that Ella’s innocence was lost after so many years. But Elsie could see plainly that Ella was not broken, as Madame Tremaine had intended her to be. She was still Ella, kind, sweet, brave Ella. She was just a little bit wiser. And, Elsie supposed, that Ella’s trust would not be so easily given anymore, either. 

“...And I was hoping that you might have room for me?”

Thus, it was then that Elsie realized two things: First, that she had become so lost in her own thoughts that she had not heard a word Ella said after she explained the initial incident; Second, that Ella did not have a plan. Elsie sighed regretfully, brow furrowed. “Oh, Ella, I wish we did. Truthfully, Uncle Albert doesn’t even like  us living here. Were my mother not a blood relation, he would have turned us out.”

Ella recovered from her disappointment almost immediately, the few signs of sadness and worry disappearing after a moment’s thought. “Oh, that’s alright, Elsie. Perhaps Lady Grey and I shall find a lovely wild garden to spend our night in. I confess, I was so eager to escape that I did not think things through. And I did not take anything of value from the house, except things I would not sell for all the world.”

Elsie was at equal turns amused, exasperated, and concerned. The idea of sleeping in the forest, in a little patch of wildflowers, was precisely the kind of thing that Ella would find romantic. True, Ella had always loved nature and been comfortable in it, but no amount of pretty moonlight would compensate for the chill in the air; spring had arrived, but winter had not yet gone completely. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ella,” Elsie scolded, attempting to bring Ella back from her daydream. She had always been the practical one in their friendship. “Look, Jack told me that there was a position opening in the royal household, and only applicants with a sponsored recommendation could apply. I’d intended to take the position for myself, but I am not in such a position as you are. I do not need a different job. As an employee of the royal household, you will be given your own room in the servants quarters. And, I would be willing to bet, for a small sum docked from your wages, you could probably board Lady Grey.”

Ella’s heart skipped a beat. Working in the palace would be a farsight different than waiting on Madame Tremaine and her daughters. Certainly better, she expected. Her lack of experience gave her cause for concern, though, as she wasn’t sure of the expectations. And, though she would not count it as a reason to take the position, Kit was apprenticed there. She blushed when she realized that she missed him. For all that they had only met once, he had been a breath of fresh air. “But, who will sponsor me? I know no one, and certainly cannot count on Madame Tremaine!”

“Mother will recommend you. She might be running a tavern now, but she used to run your household. And Jack will, too. Between the two of them, that should be enough. Now, come,” Elsie ordered, and gestured for Ella to mount Lady Grey. Ella did as she was told, using the bench to give her a boost, and pulled Elsie up behind her. The ride to the palace was shorter than Ella expected to be, especially with two people riding. They had ridden like this when they were children, of course, but now they were older and heavier than they used to be. The guard stopped them at the gate to inquire their business, but let them pass when he saw Elsie. It was well known among the servants that Elsie was engaged to Jack. Her acquaintance afforded her some special privileges. They left Lady Grey at the secondary stable, where the work horses were kept. Ella was reluctant to leave her friend with a stranger, a young stable boy no more than ten years old, but he seemed nice enough. What’s more, she had little choice.

Elsie, ever the leader, took Ella by the hand and lead her through the many winding hallways of the servants passages. Ella did not have time to reconsider. The smell of fresh bread reached her nose long before she saw the kitchen, and Ella wished she had eaten before being ushered into this.

"Elsie!" A deep, baritone voice boomed, and Elsie was swept into Jack's arms, the sound of her giggles echoing in the kitchen. Jack was a large man, tall and broad shouldered, and thick around the middle. Ella imagined that he could have been quite imposing if he wanted to be. But she could see the gentleness in his hands, the soft way he held Elsie, and the sweetness in his eyes. Elsie, set down at last, explained the situation, and asked him to recommend Ella for the job. Ella obligingly crept from the shadows where she had been lurking to give them some privacy, and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack, I've heard quite a lot about you."

"And you, Ella. Elsie has told me so much about you, I feel like I know you. Come, I will introduce you to Madame Kaylorique, the housekeeper. My word should suffice until you can get a written letter from Elsie's mother."

He took off down a different passageway, Ella following on his heels; she struggled to keep up with this long stride, and had to compensate by jogging. They reached a hub of multiple passageways, and one large door. He paused before he knocked, seeming to discern the worry on Ella's face. "Have courage," He said, giving her a wink, and knocked on the door.

"You may enter," A quiet, stern, voice answered. Jack opened the door and stepped in, ducking to avoid the door frame.

"Jack, what can I do for you?" The woman was old, her face wrinkled and her hair streaked with pretty silver strands. Old she may have been, but she was lean and wiry, and her eyes lacked the tiredness and dullness usually brought with age.

"Good morning, Madame, this girl is here to apply for the chambermaid position we have available. I am here to offer my recommendation."

"I see. What is your name, girl?" She asked, inspecting Ella. Ella could not have imagined what she looked like, thin from skipping meals, and dirty from the cinders of the fireplace.

"My name is Ella, ma'am." Ella said politely, lowering her gaze.

"Ella," The woman repeated more softly, standing from behind her desk. "Let me see your hands." She ordered, and Ella obliged, raising her hands for the woman's inspection. She had not looked at her hands in years. Her fingertips were calloused from the hard labor she had been performing for years now, and her skin rough from the raw soap she used to clean the dishes. They looked nothing like the hands she'd had as a child, hands that had been pampered with scented lotion from France. Hands that had played the piano, and embroidered hand cloths for pleasure instead of necessity. They were ugly now.

"Alright, well, you'll need a new dress," The woman said, fingering Ella's dress gently. "We have uniforms here that you'll be expected to keep clean, and mend yourself if it tears."

Ella felt herself go limp, a small sigh escaping her. She had considered the possibility that she would be rejected, and it had weighed on her the short walk from the kitchen to the servants hub. 

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Ella breathed, willing herself not to cry. She was so incredibly grateful.

"Jack, don't you have a kitchen to run?" Kaylorique said, shooing Jack out. He gave Ella a smile and left, leaving Ella and Kaylorique alone.

"I will get you my second recommendation as soon as I can," Ella promised, remembering then that she needed two.

"Oh my dear, don't bother. You can be no worse than the last girl - oh, she was terrible. Didn't have a productive bone in her body. She had a relative in the guard, so I had to hire her. But I am an excellent judge of character, and I don't need a second reference from you. I can tell you're a good sort, and your hands tell me you’re a hard worker."

The old woman patted her cheek gently, and hooked their arms. "Now, follow me. I'll show you to your room and introduce you to Tayla. She's our seamstress and head of laundry - she'll get you your uniforms. You'll get two to start, but you may buy more with your wages if you choose. Speaking of which, you'll be paid once a month on the first Saturday. You'll start at one shilling, and if you work hard you may earn a promotion. His Majesty is generous with our wages, especially considering that we do not have to pay for food or board,"

Ella followed her down the winding corridors and took the opportunity to interrupt her in the momentary silence. "Pardon me, ma'am, but I have a horse I wish to board in the castle. I was lead to believe that an arrangement could be made, if my wages are docked."

"Is it a working horse?" Kaylorique asked, not faltering a step; for being as old as she was, she moved quite spryly.

"Yes, but I would prefer that she not be used as a plow horse," Ella said, hesitating. Lady Grey had always been a wonderful horse to ride and pull carriages, but Ella did not want her to be used to plow any more fields. When the furniture and paintings had begun disappearing from the house, Madame Tremaine had rented Lady Grey out to local farmers to help plow their fields. Ella did not want her beloved horse to endure any more hard labor.

"What do you use her for, then?" Kaylorique asked, leading Ella down another dark hallway. Ella briefly wondered if she would be provided a map.

"Well, she is very gentle, and sweet. I learned how to ride on her, and ride her still. More than that, she is quite used to pulling carriages and wagons and the like," Ella explained, thinking fondly of her father.

"There is a guard in need of a horse. Would you be willing to loan your mare out to the guard?"

Ella hesitated. She did not know this guard, or if he would be kind to her, or what befell his previous horse.

"If you loan your mare to the guard, you will not need to pay for her board. What's more, for use of your mare, the crown will pay you an additional shilling a month. That being said, board of your mare will cost you three shillings a year."

"Is he nice? The guard, I mean?" Ella asked, considering the proposal. It was a good deal, she knew, but she was reluctant to take it. Lady Grey was a friend, and she had been her father’s.

"Captain Renfield is very kind," Kaylorique said firmly, warmth creeping into her voice. "Thinks he's funny. But he's very kind."

Ella sighed and relented. "...Alright," She agreed, and resolved to check in on her horse often. If she saw any signs of abuse, she would end the arrangement immediately.

"This is you," Kaylorique said, and Ella realized that she had not been paying the slightest bit of attention. She opened the door and gestured for Ella to follow her. The room was not large by any means, perhaps even only a quarter of the size of her attic, but it was large enough for a bed and a dresser, and a little chair.

"I get my own room?" Ella asked, surprised. She had expected to share her room, as had been the status quo when her parents had been alive. Servants had their own beds but shared a room.

Kaylorique sighed after a moment, and looked very sad. "The servants quarters are quite full at the moment, despite us needing the help. These rooms belonged to the Queen's ladies. After her majesty...died, the ladies were dismissed. These rooms are directly behind the royal bedchambers, which you will be responsible for. I warn you, the royal chambers are meant to accommodate over forty guests - that's forty rooms you will be expected to clean every week. It's a big job, so if you think you can't handle it, tell me now."

Ella raised her chin. "I can handle it." She had cleaned not only the bedrooms of her home on a daily basis, but the foyer, and the kitchen, and the office. And she had many more duties than cleaning.

"Good!" Kaylorique patted her cheek and offered her a rare, bright smile. "Now, come," She pulled Ella outside and shut the door. "Jenny!" She shouted, and a copper colored head appeared from another door. "Jenny, this is Ella, our new chambermaid. You're to show her around and introduce her to her duties."

"Hello," Ella curtsied, and offered the other woman a smile.

Jenny snorted. "Such manners! Well, come along then, Princess, I'll show you around." She teased, a cheerful grin on her face. "And we'll swing by Tayla's so you can get your uniform. Come on then," Jenny took Ella's hand and pulled her down a hallway, giving Kaylorique an impatient wave goodbye. Kaylorique winked at Ella, and left her in Jenny’s care.

In the few scant minutes she had become apart of this community, she felt more welcome and at home than she had at her own home in the past five years. Kindness was free, and it was bountiful.

 

* * *

The first four days were busy, and she often got lost, but Ella was relieved to find that things began to look familiar. She was beginning to slip into a routine. Every day, she cleaned about ten rooms, and the adjoining rooms, and ate her meals when she was hungry. No longer was she deprived of food just because someone wanted seconds. It was on the fifth day, an off work day, that Ella finally had time to see her horse. Lady Grey looked well rested and well fed, to Ella's relief. 

"Hello, my Lady, I've missed you," Ella whispered, feeding the mare a sugar cube. "Have they been treating you well?"

"She's a sweet mare," A deep voice boomed behind her, making her jump. "You must be her owner, Ella?"

"Yes, I am," Ella said, turning to meet the man who had rented her horse. "Oh! It's you!" She exclaimed in surprise, recognizing him almost immediately.

Renfield looked at her, puzzled for a moment, before a glimmer of recognition appeared in his eyes. "The maiden from the forest! What are you doing here?"

"I work in the palace now, as a chambermaid." Ella replied, glowing with pride. Perhaps some would not have been proud to be a maid, but to Ella her title did not matter. She had taken charge of her future, and she would not waste a single opportunity.

"Really?" Renfield beamed, chuckling under his breath. "Oh, God is gracious indeed. Have you seen Kit yet?" His mouth twitched, as though he were trying not laugh.

"No, but I've only been here for four days. Truthfully, I've been too busy to even look for him. Is he... around?" Ella asked, curiosity piqued. She had not forgotten the handsome young man that had reminded her that kindness still existed. 

"He is, but he's been swept into dealing with Princess Chelina's arrival. Like you, very busy. But," He paused, and appearing to give the matter some consideration before continuing. "He does have some free time this afternoon. Come back to the stables later, after the fourth bell. He’ll be here.”

“Thank you, Captain, and I am pleased to know that Lady will be in good hands,” Ella said, feeling the burden of her concern lift. 

While Ella did not have any other duties to attend to for the day, she chose to work in other parts of the castle where help was need. Often, in the kitchens with Jack. Elsie did not visit much, but getting to know Jack helped ease Ella’s loneliness. Jenny was a hard worker, like Ella, but did not offer her free time elsewhere in the castle; instead, she returned home to help care for her siblings, so that her parents might have some free time. 

All in all, when not working, Ella was quite alone. She did not truly mind. For all the years that she had lived as a stranger in her own home, she’d had to grow quite fond of her own company. Still, it was market day, and if she was quick, she could make it in time to visit with Elsie for a spell before having to return.

 

* * *

Though the weather was beautiful, and Ella did not mind walking, she was tired by the time she arrived in town. The walk from the palace was good length longer than the walk from her home. Elsie was waiting for her outside the tavern, where they usually met. 

“I was getting worried! I thought you’d forgotten,” Elsie said, grinning. Ella actually resembled the girl she had grown up with; a warm, healthy glow dusted her cheeks, and her smile stretched all the way to her eyes. She was still thin, thinner than Elsie truly would have liked, but Ella had only been in the palace for four days. Her health would improve with time.

“Forgive me,” Ella apologized sheepishly; truthfully, in her excitement about seeing Kit again, she had almost forgotten. “Captain Renfield is renting Lady Grey from me. Madame Kaylorique arranged it so that I would not have to have my wages docked. Anyway, he was going to begin training her this afternoon, so I had to walk.”

“You walked? Alone?” Elsie frowned, the pitch of her voice rising in apparent irritation. “I would have understood if you didn’t come, Ella. It’s dangerous to walk alone!” She scolded her, her disapproval shown in the deepening crease between her eyebrows. Not only was there physical danger in walking alone, but a social one too - she was a lady walking unescorted.

“Elsie, you worry too much, truly,” Ella said, sighing affectionately; Elsie’s overprotective nature was one of her endearing qualities.

Elsie huffed; Ella didn’t understand the dangers. She was born and raised a proper Lady, regardless of how her last five years had been spent, and she was sheltered besides. Elsie had seen the worst of humanity over the years in the tavern. She was grateful that Ella had at least escaped that, but was concerned for her naivete. 

“Ella, please, for me, take more care. Now, what time do you need to return?" Elsie asked, changing the subject when she realized that Ella was not paying attention.

“Oh! That is another matter. I need to return by the fourth bell - I am to meet Mr. Kit. I’m afraid I will need to leave quite earlier than usual, as the walk back is long. I think it would be best if I were to leave by the third bell.”

Elsie did not tell Ella that she had asked Jack about Kit’s apprenticeship at the palace. She also did not tell her that Jack had told her there was no such person. Instead, she said, “I will walk back with you, after we’ve finished shopping. I am eager to see Jack anyway, and this way you will not be alone,”

Ella beamed, happy that she would be able to spend more time with her friend, and eagerly began chatting about her work and her life in the palace.

Elsie listened intently, pleased that her friend was at least being treated with the dignity she deserved. What’s more, she was satisfied that she would be able to investigate ‘Mr. Kit’ in person.

 

* * *

Though she maintained the conversation with Elsie as they shopped, and eventually began the trek back to the palace, Ella’s thoughts could not be further from her mouth. So much had changed so quickly, and still was. Ella’s mind simply reeled. In the span of a week, she had left her home and gained independence. She’d made good friends among her coworkers, and was being granted the opportunity to see Kit again. She wanted to thank him, mostly, for it was by his act of kindness and grace that she was proven right: kindness is free, and cruelty need not be common.

“...Ella?” Elsie’s voice finally pierced Ella’s clouded mind. “Where are you meeting him?”

“The stables,” Ella answered honestly, and noticed by the manicured hedges and gates alone that they had already arrived to the palace. She glanced at the clock tower above the barracks; it was almost to the fourth bell.

“Well, let’s go then,” Elsie said, and strode ahead of Ella towards the stables.

“Wait, you’re coming?” Ella asked, confused; Elsie had told her she wanted to see Jack. “Why are you coming?”

Elsie sighed and stopped, turning to face her friend. She ran a hand through her kinky, messy ringlets and wished that her hair were not so thick. It almost seemed like the hotter the day, the thicker her hair seemed to be. “Because of your reputation, Ella, though you seem not to care,” She grumbled, rubbing her temples.

“I don’t care,” Ella said after a moment of thought. “I have spent far too much time already giving far too much consideration to someone else’s opinion of me. No more,” She said firmly, shaking her head. She would never again be ruled or swayed by someone else’s opinion.

Elsie frowned. “It’s not the same thing, Ella. A ruined reputation will cost you more than a friend or social snubs - it could cost you your job. And if you lose your job at the palace, no one else will take you on,” No one respectable, anyway, though Elsie did not voice her thought on that out loud. “Jack and I are engaged, and we have never been alone. Besides,” Elsie paused, realizing she needed a different approach from the storm brewing on Ella’s face. “It is not only your reputation on the line, but Kit’s as well. I will give you privacy if you wish, but I cannot - will not - leave you alone, not even if you beg. For both your sake.”

Ella nodded after a moment, acknowledging the truth and wisdom in her friend’s words. It had seemed, at first, that she was back home, and Lady Tremaine was attempting to control her. Ella knew this was not Elsie’s intent, for Elsie was fiercely kind and protective, and genuinely said these things for Ella’s best interest. And it hadn’t occurred to her that Kit’s reputation might suffer for her lack of care. Immediately, Ella felt a surge of affection and gratitude for Elsie. Since they were five years old, Elsie had been tasked with taking care of Ella, and she had taken her job seriously.And for all that Elsie had done for Ella, Ella could not recall ever showing her the appreciation she deserved.

There, as their walk to the stables resumed, Ella resolved herself to do something for her friend. Ella appraised her closely; Elsie’s blouse looked relatively new, still stark white and whole; her shoes appeared well kept and mended; her skirt, however, had certainly seen better days. That was something Ella could take care of. She decided that the skirt would be a gentle yellow; she could see how wonderful the color would look against Elsie’s hazelnut skin. She remembered being jealous of Elsie when they were younger, for yellow was Ella’s favorite color, but she could not wear it. Yellow simply did not compliment pink, peachy skin. 

With the ball coming up in short order, Ella was certain she would be able to acquire some scrap yellow fabric from a tailor or seamstress, long enough to fashion a skirt for her friend.

The stables were deserted, as they had been earlier, only Ella could hear voices she recognized: Renfield’s, and Kit’s.

“...That painter is driving me mad, Gerard, mad! I understand that it is art, and art takes time, but he has been working on this portrait for well over a month. It’s ridiculous!” Kit complained, moaning. “And you left me there with him, to train a horse,” He griped further, looking at Gerard Renfield with dead, annoyed eyes.

“To be fair to Captain Renfield, I’m sure she greatly needed it,” Ella interrupted, not feeling comfortable eavesdropping any longer, and let herself be known. “Lady Grey is accustomed to pulling carriages and wagons, not marching,”

Kit turned sharply, his shoulders stiffening for a moment, before turning to look at her. He immediately looked back at Gerard, whose attempt at appearing innocent was foiled  by the broad smirk he sported.

“Forgive me, Kit, it must have slipped my mind - this is Ella. It is her horse I am loaning,” He explained, giving Ella a warm smile.

“Your name is Ella?” Kit asked, seemingly forgetting his irritation at Renfield, a satisfied, infectious grin spreading across his face; it had bothered him that he had not discovered her name. “And what are you doing here, Miss Ella, so far from your forest? There are few woodland creatures in need of rescue here.” He teased, stepping closer.

“I work in the palace now. There was another in need of rescue,” Ella said, whispering conspiratorially. 

“Who?” Kit asked, frowning. Concern marred his handsome face, though it did not infect the warmth in his eyes.

“Me,” Ella smiled. “And I want to thank you for that. Your act of kindness, a stranger’s kindness, gave me the proof I needed to save myself. And I owe that to you, and to Elsie - Elsie?” Ella turned to find her friend standing several feet behind, hands folded primly behind her back, eyes downcast.

She heard Kit sigh, and turned to find him looking very sheepish indeed.

He cleared his throat. “That’s alright, Miss. There is no need to stand on ceremony, not here among friends,”

Elsie relaxed slightly, and glanced at Ella with impossibly wide green eyes. “Thank you, Your Highness,”

With Elsie’s words, all began to fall into place. His initial surprise at her ignorance to his person, which she had initially considered arrogance, his deceit and her naivete. Her cheeks flushed and she took a step back, mortified at the familiar way she had been speaking to him.

“No, please, don’t…” Kit pleaded, seeing the horrified look in her eyes. “Don’t be ashamed, Ella, please. I deliberately deceived you - and that is my shame, not yours. I only ask that you let me explain, please?”

Ella could hardly refuse even if she wanted to - he was the prince! Regardless, she nodded, and folded her hands in front of her to stop her fidgeting.

“When we first met in the forest, and you did not recognize me, you gave me a gift. For the first time in a long while, I was able to simply be Kit. Not Prince Kit, whose life is ruled by ceremonies and endless machinations and manipulations. Just… Kit. And, apart from Renfield, you are the only person that has ever spoken freely with me with no ulterior motives. You thanked me, Ella, for my kindness, but I did not thank you. I will remedy this error now. Thank you, Ella, for wanting nothing from me, and for the opportunity to be myself. And please forgive me my deceit, for I was afraid that you would have treated me differently had you known,” He bowed to her then, and she felt her own embarrassment begin to recede.

Ella did not take offense. She had not named herself a servant, or given him her name at all. And, in a way, a Prince was an apprentice to a King.

“Well,” She said solemnly after a moment, keeping a straight face. “There is a ‘p’ in both Prince and apprentice. I can understand where you might have gotten confused,”

Kit laughed, treating Ella to his wide grin of white teeth and pink lips. “Well, I am free for the next hour or so, why don’t we take a stroll through the gardens? I would know you better, Ella, if you will allow it,” He offered his arm, which she accepted after a moment’s hesitation, and the two set off at a leisurely pace out of the stables.

Elsie hung back for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked at the Captain seriously, taking his measure. “He is… honorable?” She asked carefully, knowing that such a question was impertinent.

“Very,” Renfield replied, equally serious.

“We will see.” Elsie said, following Ella - and the Prince - at a respectable distance. Prince or not, she would not allow him to ruin Ella’s reputation. Jack would understand; an hour was not such a long time to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'm shooting for a month or less. Please comment and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and review if you liked it. Peace.


End file.
